Problem: In the regular hexagon to the right, how many degrees are in the exterior angle indicated?

[asy]size(101);
draw((0,0)--(2,0)--(3,sqrt(3))--(2,2sqrt(3))--(0,2sqrt(3))--(-1,sqrt(3))--cycle);
draw((2,0)--(4,0));
pair arrowstart = (2,0) + .75 expi(pi/7);
draw(arrowstart--arrowstart + expi(pi/7),BeginArrow);[/asy]
Solution: The sum of the angles of a hexagon is $180(6-2) = 720$ degrees, which means each angle in a regular hexagon has measure $\frac{720^\circ}{6} = 120^\circ$.  Therefore, the indicated angle has measure $180^\circ - 120^\circ = \boxed{60^\circ}$.